James Marten
'James Martin '''was an CIA agent, who got assigned with the mission to acquire a machine built by Professor Petryk in 1942. He went undercover and founded a gang. Biography In Chicago In August 1943, when Indiana Jones and his colleague Petryk visited Chicago, James Martin got assigned from the CIA to a mission involving a machine invented by Petryk. After James founded a gang, and ordered one of his men to kidnap Petryk, he tortured him afterwards. Petryk claimed that he would rather die than give his machine over to a criminal. Enraged, Malone ordered Wardrobe to kidnap Petryk's colleague, Indiana Jones. After Wardrobe suceeded in his mission, James assigned Hook, another henchman, to torture the kidnapped Indiana Jones. After that didn't worked either, Hook encased Indy and Petryk's legs in cement. Half a hour later, Malone and his gang returned only to find that their captives would still not talk. He directed Wardrobe to throw Indy out of the window, which the archaeologist barely survived, escaped, and later came back to rescue Petryk. They then had a car chase in the streets, where Malone lost Indiana and Petryk. Indy, Zacharias and Petryk then went on board the SMUGGLERS QUEEN to make their getaway. The Fisherman's Inn and Lake Michigan On August 19, Indy talked with Petryk's son, Peter, on the telephone in the Fisherman's Inn. After the call, Malone and two of his men stormed the place to recapture Jones but he provoked a fight to break out between the guests of the Fisherman's Inn and the Malone gang members then fled the scene. Followed by Wardrobe, Jones was chased until he escaped with Harvey Bennet on his boat. James later came, a couple hours later, back. James still had the same henchman from the inn, and ordered them to capture Indy and Petryk once again, but they failed because a sack from a hot air ballon fell on their small motorboat. Kansas City, Colorado and Hiob On August 21, James arrived in Kansas City and hired a pilot to destroy the balloon of the two Samaritans that had helped rescue Indiana Jones and his friends from Lake Michigan. Indiana Jones overheard, however, and sabotaged the plane in order to destroy it but the following day, Indy and his friends landed in a tree as the pilot hit them. Malone arrived and threatened to burn the tree down if Indy didn't hand over Petryk's machine. Indy tricked them and fled with his friends. On the next day, James and his gang found Indy and his friends wandering in the wilderness. This time James had brought his new dog, Benji, to defeat Indy and Killer, Zacharias' dog. The plan backfired when Benji and Killer were attracted to each other. Enraged, James proceeded to chase Wardrobe, who had supplied the dog. James and his companions traveled to Hiob, Utah and set up camp. Between September 2-3, Malone and his gang were attacked by Navajo-Indians in Hiob. After the attack, they teamed up with Indiana Jones in order to finally get the machine. Four days later, September 7, after they had arrived at Pueblo Bonito, Chaco Canyon in New Mexico, with Indiana Jones and Zacharias Kramer, the group attacked the base of Jake and his men and went wandered into a trap, where they were captured. In the other world Following a revolution started in the other world, led by Indiana Jones and Zacharias Kramer, James and his men freed themselves and assistaed Indiana in defeating Jake's gang. With Jake captured, James Marten was revealed to be an CIA agent but, to his surprise, his men also turned out to be intelligence agents. Appearances * ''Indiana Jones und das Verschwundene Volk Category:Characters appearing in novels Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Americans